Life is confusing!
by katii09
Summary: A twist in Grace's behavior! why isn't anyone leaving a review? i would love to know what people think!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is only my second story so if you don't like it...I'm sorry but please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Though Grace always seemed like a super steady and level minded person, one thing that everyone didn't know is that was she was a victim of pedophilia when she was about 12 years old.**

**It all started when her father started to drink as much as he could which caused him to always be angry at everyone and do the stupidest of things. On Graces twelve birthday, she was really embarrassed when her father came to her party in his speedos slurring all of his words and going on about seeing a bee steal his wallet. After that day, Grace thought she had found a way to deal with her alcohol addicted father by making up an invisible friend. One December night, her father walked into her bedroom and told her to lay down and keep her mouth shut.**

**Grace was unsure of what would happen so she just did what she was told and that is where it all started. This action had happened repeatedly for 4 years and she hated herself more than her father every time it happened because she felt like it was her fault. Her mother never did find out about what had happened and Grace was too afraid to say anything about it so she had to bear this burden by herself. Her father eventually stopped molesting her when she hit puberty because it freaked him out too much. Grace constantly goes around flaunting how she is such a perfect person but knew something no one else did.**

**4 years later…**

**Eventually Grace graduated high school and moved away from home…as far as she could get away and got married but one day….**

**She went crazy. She had 2 children at that point, Tyson Kilby and Savannah Hopps, they were 1 months and 13 months old and were beautiful blond hair blue eyed children who seemed to do everything perfect. They never cried, ate when they were supposed to and only went to the bathroom in their diapers twice a day which caused their parents to feel like they were the luckiest parents in the world.**

**Then the fateful day of March 7th came along and Grace woke up with a completely crooked thought in her head. She had the thought that she didn't want her children to grow up without knowing their grandparents but couldn't risk putting them through the same stuff she had to go through so she decided she had to take drastic measures. It was around 2:25 p.m. and her children were playing on the floor with a bunch of random toys bought for them. Then Grace realized it was time to take actions she had thought about earlier. She grabbed the 1 month old, Tyson first and took him to the attic and placed him in a cedar chest and locked it and left him for dead. Then she went back for Savannah. She took Savannah and put her on the roof and told her to figure out how to get down and she would get ice cream if she could…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's husband came home about an hour after she tried to kill her children. When he got home he saw Savannah on the roof and started to really wonder what was going on. He ran immediately to get the ladder so he could get her down without her hurting herself. After he got her down he ran inside to find out what was going on. When he got inside he saw Grace playing solitaire on the computer and really started to doubt her sanity. He couldn't find Tyson so he started screaming his name hoping to get a response. He heard a distant cry and heard it coming from upstairs. He continued to follow the noise and looked through six boxes before he figured out what one had his son in it. He had to break the lock off and pulled Tyson out immediately.

He began interrogating the children trying to figure out what had happened earlier that day to cause his children such harm. After Savannah told him as best as she could, he called the police to get Grace. Grace was surprised at first but then started laughing in hysterics. The police interviewed Grace and determined her unfit and discovered she had bipolar disease. She was placed into an insane asylum for six years of treatment. During the six years that Grace was away, her husband took the kids and moved to Finland with his parents because he knew Grace would never be able to find her there. They all lived happily ever after!


End file.
